cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Vikrant Singh
Vikrant Singh (Born June 27, 1989) is a professional wrestler currently working for CWL. He is best known for his work in PWG in the past, and currently for his work in CWL. Early Career Singh was born and raised to Indian parents from the region of Punjab, who moved to Silicon Valley to work as computer engineers at Hooli. Singh was a fan of wrestling, he watched Eddie Guerrero win the title in 2004 and he felt like if Eddie, a small man of an ethnic minority in America, whose parents immigrated, can do it, then so could he. Singh graduated from UC Berkeley with a degree in computer science, just like his parents and worked for Raviga Industries as a computer programmer, which helped him pay for his wrestling training. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2013 - 2018) Debut and Team with TJ Perkins In September 2013, Singh made his debut for Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, teaming with TJ Perkins to form The Indo-Pinoy Connection and entering the Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Tournament in January 2014, but were eliminated in the first round by the team of Kevin Steen and Adam Cole. In March, they defeated The Young Bucks to become PWG Tag Team Champions, with their reign lasting 6 months before losing to World's Cutest Tag Team in July. Afterwards, they both qualified for the Battle Of Los Angeles and faced each other in the Quarter Finals, with Singh defeating Perkins before going on to lose to Ricochet in the Semi-Finals. Winning the PWG World Championship Singh then went on a winning streak that lasted from August to early 2015, winning all of his matches and earning a PWG World Championship match against Roderick Strong at PWG PWG Don't Sweat The Technique, with Strong retaining his championship. However, despite this loss, Singh qualified for the finals of the 2015 Battle Of Los Angeles alongside Zack Sabre Jr. and Chris Hero, with Zack Sabre Jr. winning. In December, Singh defeated Roderick Strong to become PWG World Champion and would defend the championship in a trilogy of matches against Zack Sabre Jr., with the first match ending in a draw, losing the championship to Sabre Jr. in the second and Sabre Jr. retaining in the third match. Second PWG Tag Team Championship Reign In the 2016 Battle of Los Angeles, Singh defeated Zack Sabre Jr. in the first round of the tournament, but lost to Will Ospreay in the Quarter Finals. Singh would then go on to form a new tag team with Drew Galloway and defeat The Young Bucks for the PWG Tag Team Championships for the second time, with this championship reign lasting from December 2016 to February 2017, where they lost the championships to Lucha Brothers. Second PWG World Championship On the one year anniversary of Zack Sabre Jr retaining the PWG World Championship over Singh, Singh defeated Zack Sabre Jr and went on to win the Battle Of Los Angeles in 2017, defeating Ricochet and Jeff Cobb in the finals. After this victory, Singh would go on to defeat Ricochet at PWG Mystery Vortex V to win the PWG World Championship for a second time and holding on to the championship until December 2018 when he dropped it to WALTER. After losing the PWG World Championship, it was announced that Singh had signed with CWL and is expected to debut soon. Notable Achievements Pro Wrestling Guerrilla * PWG World Championship (2 times) * PWG Tag Team Championship (2 times - with TJ Perkins and Drew Galloway) * BOLA 2017 In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Shooting Star Press Signature Moves * Springboard 450 * Running Blockbuster * Suicide Dive Tornado DDT * Wristlock Arm Drag Nicknames * The Lion